Dark Moon Ascendant II: The Summoning
by Bern
Summary: *TV+OVA; non-yaoi* After facing the reality of their situation, Weiss and Schwarz discover the truth behind the lies. With the Baron's plans coming together, will the Hunter and her allies survive the ensuing chaos?
1. Prologue 2

_Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss or anything connected to them. I only own the unfamiliar characters including the bad guys._

****

Dark Moon Ascendant II : The Summoning

_ Foreword:   
Hi, I'm back! Did you really believe that I'd leave you guys hanging after the last chapter? I'm not THAT mean. Besides, the story is about to kick off proper with the villains now taking centre stage. All the plans and secrets will be out and there'll be action too. Just got to pace and choreograph it out as well as figure out where it's going to go..._

I hope you haven't given up on this story or tired of it. Those faithful readers of mine will be familiar with my style of building things so I would urge all new readers to read the earlier work so as to get a better understanding of the story. Updates will vary depending on how 'happy' I am with the chapters. Unfortunately, I'm a little overwhelmed with other interests including the latest Harry Potter book, Inuyasha, Spiral, Get Backers and a dumb anime called Sexy Commando Masaru (non-hentai). Yeah, I'm a little distracted.

****_I would also like to thank all the readers who had taken time out to leave a review. I'm very glad to hear from you and the encouraging words you've left behind have really motivated me to continue with this story. I hope that this new story arc will continue to live up to the expectations of all._

~ Bern (June 2003)

PS: Do visit my new website where the previous chapters are hosted. I've had them very nicely presented too. Maybe leave a little something in the Guestbook to let me know what you think? Thanks!

  


*************************************

** Prologue**

_Koneko no Sumu Ie, Tokyo  
Before dawn_

Ran's hands gripped the steering wheel of his Porsche as he waited for his sister's arrival. He had arrived at the shop almost an hour before but there had been no sign of either her or her motorcycle. He was torn between his desire to search the streets of Tokyo or to remain where he was, watching the rear entrance of the shop. By now, he was certain that Aya might have a separate base from which she handled her 'activities'. The memory of her crashing into the heavy crates sent a shudder of fear and anger through him.

Recalling the events that had unfolded in the warehouse, Ran was almost bursting with unanswered questions. He had thought that after the first encounter, there would be no more of those foul creatures. And the few successive missions had seemed to confirm it. But earlier tonight, Ran had seen Hell with his eyes wide open and no wishing it away was going to deny it. The most galling part of it was that Schwarz seemed to have a marginally better idea of what was going on. And that man Seki was very persuasive in his insistence of both Schwarz and Weiss attending tonight's meeting.

Thinking of Seki soon brought him back to the issue of Aya. Although he had missed a significant amount of the drama, he had nevertheless witnessed his sister's fighting abilities. As he had watched her battle that Chinese man, he had wanted to step in but something held him back. He couldn't understand it and after discovering Aya's hidden identity, he deeply regretted not jumping in even if it was against his instincts. But the shock only hit him when he had finally held her in his arms again. His little imouto-chan…

Gods, but it had hurt. It had seared through his soul when she had cried out her grief, her fears, her loss. Ran had been trying so hard to justify his absence from her life after her awakening but it made up for nothing. If anything, he had pushed her away and thus missed out on the transformation and trials into her current person. Ran had no excuse for his behaviour - none at all. Manx had offered him the chance to return to her soon after her awakening but under his misguided perceptions, chose to abandon her. He felt his fist slam hard against the steering wheel in anger.

And where did that leave the both of them now? A part of him was glad that the deception was over, but another part worried for the future given the trouble unfolding. Schwarz knew of her, as well as that Chinese man who fought her, and gods knew how many others. The dangers now weighed on her like a suffocating mantle. But at the same time, Ran couldn't help but wonder if Aya was more than capable of standing on her own two feet. She had survived a deadly fight and seemed to possess an exceptional stamina and strength. Another mystery to solve on top of a hundred others.

His eyes flicked down to the sheathed sword in the passenger seat beside him. After Aya had sprinted out of there with lightening speed and rode off, he had found her sword. It was Crawford who had pointed it out to him. The Schwarz leader had briefly mentioned that it was her primary weapon for eliminating those monsters. Ran had been in too much of a shock to reply but simply cradled the sword to his chest. Both groups had then parted ways, an uneasy truce until the meeting that was to take place tonight. After that, the situation would depend on its outcome.

His hand unconsciously reached out and picked up the sword. In a movement he had performed with his own sword, he unsheathed it partially. The unnatural gleam startled him momentarily and at the back of his mind, he could sense a hidden power. It curled gently within his soul but at the same time cautioned him about its rightful owner. The blade appeared to glow briefly as he sheathed it once more. Replacing it on the seat, he turned once more to stare at the dark windows of the flower shop. Strangely, it seemed that time had somehow passed while he had been reflecting and studying the sword.

As he continued to look up, the first rays of dawn's light touched the window of Aya's room. And Ran wondered for the hundredth time, where she could possibly be and if she was alright.

****

***************************************

_Author's Notes: _

I know, a bit of a cop-out given everybody's expectations of Ran and Aya meeting and having the whole "sit down and talk it out" meeting. Please bear with me, the story has many dimensions to play out so the obvious plots can't always take precedence - that'd make it rather predictable now, wouldn't it? [Okay, I'm stalling but isn't it fun? *cackles*]

This chapter is meant to 'bridge' the gap between the previous story arc and the current. It's rather heavy on contemplation but then again, it's Ran we're talking about here. Also, things will move at a different speed from the earlier series. As exciting as I hope this new Act would be, my muse is making things a little difficult. Patience, please? Thank you!

So please drop a little something in the box to let me know what you think about the start. Sometimes, all one needs is a little motivation to get the creative juices flowing. Till the next chapter, ja mata ne!


	2. As It Ends, So It Begins

__

Disclaimers: I still don't own Weiss and all the related characters. I do own Seki and whoever else is not readily identifiable.

Thank you:

****

Larania - I'm glad you're still continuing with this fic! Hope you got your dream job!

****

Yue no Miko - Yes Miko-san, I've finally gotten round to updating this. I just wish I had more time to read fanfics. *sniffles* You're Fruits Basket one seems really interesting.

****

Star of Heaven - Gomen, if I've kept you and my fans waiting. Yup, Ran is still trying to understand the how, why and what of it all… Shall I torture him a little more then?

****

Aeris - Thanks! It's not easy writing about Ran at times, he's really quite a depressing character. But I will admit that once you get into the groove of his thoughts, it all starts to come together.

****

GeneWeiss - I'm glad you liked the way I linked the two parts together. I confess by saying that it was meant as a continuation of a long story but then decided otherwise. And I'm really glad it worked out well too.

****

Chapter 14: As It Ends, So It Begins

__

Tokyo Bay, before dawn

The cool wind felt strangely comforting as it brushed the loose dark strands from her face. For almost an hour, she had remained perched on the iron bar that caged the land from the near infinite stretch of sea. But time held very little meaning for this lonely sentinel, not when it felt as though the weight of the world rested upon those slender shoulders. It felt as though all her hopes had come crashing down about her like shattered glass from a broken mirror. Nothing could erase the disappointment that constricted her soul but somehow Aya could not get the tears to fall.

The sun was about to rise, its faint line of orange fire tinting the sky above a dusky lavender. But it held little interest for her. The pain of the broken rib had already subsided into a dull throb as it started the healing process. Aya paid it scant attention, trusting her unique body's ability to fix itself_. 'At least one thing works right,_' she thought despondently. 

By now, the edge of the horizon was glowing with the first rays of the rising sun. The fiery reds and oranges merged and blended as the sun rose and despite herself, Aya soon felt a sense of awe at nature's own. How could one wish for the destruction of the world when they could marvel and wonder at what no human could ever create. Aya knew that within her heart she could never allow the Baron to succeed with his plan of resurrecting the Great Demon. Even if she had to fight for it alone, she would do it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" 

Aya jumped at the low, masculine voice and almost tumbled headfirst into the now sparkling sea. Gripping the bar tightly, she turned to stare at the speaker. Moving to stand by her, Seki looked out across the now brilliant horizon, his arms lightly resting on the railing. Aya watched him for a moment longer before turning her head away. In spite of herself, she began to feel the waves of shame coursing through her.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened, Aya-san," Seki softly spoke, his words a gentle balm to the Hunter's bruised spirit. "The time for you to show your full strength has yet to come."

"But I-I failed them," Aya choked out, her head now bent with shame. "They are my Guardians but I couldn't even protect myself from that man…"

"He was a strong fighter, Aya-san. And he possessed a psychic power. It was well enough that you survived."

Aya's eyes widened at what she had heard. "Psychic power?"

"Aa. The ability to create and manipulate fire – a pyrokinetic, in other words. The young man from Schwarz tried to help you and he managed to distract him long enough before Nanami and I intervened," Seki continued, his clear green eyes watching her reaction. 

Aya nibbled her lower lip as she took in this information. One of her Guardians had tried to save her from being roasted alive by that creep. The thought once more brought fresh guilt to her heart. All this wouldn't have happened if she had devoted herself whole-heartedly to her training. If she had, the situation would have been reversed and her Guardians and her would be sitting in Momoe-san's living room hearing about the truth of their involvement in this affair. And it was no one's fault save her own.

Seki watched the play of emotions crossing the girl's face and felt regret at his late arrival. Momoe-san had been frantic when she had seen the vision of Aya's death at Huo Long's hand that she had demanded the two of them to make all haste. She had also expended her energies at ensuring that the shortest route they took, was also the fastest. And with Nanami's driving… Seki felt his hair standing on end at the memory as a shiver raced down his spine.

"Are you cold, Seki-san?" Aya asked the blue-haired man beside her. She had noticed that he had drifted off somewhere in his thoughts before a shiver ran through him. The man looked up at her and shook his head in a negative reply. 

"Come Aya-san, you'll need your rest before tonight."

Aya shook her head at his words. How could she face them after last night? The thought terrified her. 

After running away from them and especially her brother, the memory of it kept on replaying itself within her mind. She knew better than to obsess about it but somehow it refused to let go. She was the Hunter, and she had been entrusted with the mission to save the world from its destruction by the Great Demon. Instead, she had been beaten up and nearly torched by some weird guy in a Chinese outfit in full sight of her Guardians. How low could she possibly feel than she did now? Aya never could handle her shame and loss of pride very well.

The pain that she felt was not so much physical as emotional. As she remembered how the Baron had treated her and Huo Long's scornful disdain of her fighting skills, her shame began to replace itself with anger. As these feelings crested, Aya gave in to the need to avenge her loss of pride and to redeem herself in her Guardians' eyes. As she resolved to do so, her hands unconsciously tightened on the rail below her.

Seki watched as Aya's mood began to shift from despair and disappointment to anger and determination. He noted how her hands had tightened on the rail supporting her and winced slightly when he realised that the pressure she exerted was beginning to warp it. The steel continued to crumple until it resembled an empty toothpaste tube. Aya was now really pissed and Seki could not help but be grateful that he was on her side. For a brief moment, he felt sympathy for the ones who were going to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

It seemed to Seki that when the Hunter and that man Huo Long met up, the fight was going to end very differently from before. He allowed a small smile to creep across his face as he now knew that the young Hunter was a lot more determined to prove her worth. It had not been easy to convince Aya of the importance of her training earlier but after this defeat, that problem had taken care of itself. Seki's job had become a lot easier. '_Momoe-san was right, sometimes something bad has to happen before something good can come of it,'_ he reflected.

"Aya-san," he called out, "Let's return to Momoe-san's place to rest up before this evening." However, she appeared oblivious to his call. Frowning, Seki moved to reach up and bring her down from her now somewhat warped metal perch.

Aya felt Seki's strong arms surround her and lift her from the metal railing. For a moment, she wanted to curl in the protective warmth when his hand accidentally applied too much pressure to the injured rib. Hissing in pain, she felt Seki quickly lower her and gently search for the wound. A worried frown etched itself across his brow as he realised the severity of the injury.

"I'm fine, really!" Aya protested as the man proceeded to tenderly bundle her into his arms once more. 

"You should have gone home to take care of it, Aya," he almost scolded her. Aya swallowed the lump in her throat at the man's sudden protectiveness. The attention he gave her brought back a slew of memories. It also brought to mind another man whose amethyst eyes would darken with worry or concern at her occasional injuries sustained from her clumsiness_. 'Nii-san,_' the thought came and now Aya was finally allowed the luxury of crying.

***************************************

__

Author's Notes: 

It's been awhile since I've looked at this story. It's not that I want to abandon it, but it'll move a lot more slowly than I planned. There are a lot of things occupying my thoughts and unfortunately, this story has to suffer. I will, however, continue to post all the available chapters and hope that the inspiration will once more return. So do check back once in a while for a possible update.

So, what is the relationship between Seki and Aya? Boy, oh boy but I'm seriously setting myself up for some serious 'relationship triangle' thing. I've got plans for our lil' Hunter and hopefully will remember to carry it out. I get way too distracted at times and then forget what earlier brainstorms I had before this. Maybe that's why I ought to start scribbling down my ideas in a notebook once more. [I always seem to have more doodles than scribbles anyway ~__~;;]

Well, the next chapter will focus more on the Baron and his posse, less on Weiss, Schwarz and Aya but it's still being fine-tuned. I'm actually way too interested in playing with the WK canon characters that I have to actually remind myself to stop messing about with them and get on with the story's plot. The fact is, I also need to work on the details and make offerings of blood, incense and assorted animal heads to my muse before it can be started properly. Heheheheh… 

Anyway, please don't forget to leave a review. I'm very interested to know what you think of my stories [yes, even my writing] so please tell me. I won't bite [unless Schu-schu tells me too *grins*] Till then, ja mata ne!

__


	3. Coveting the Unknown

__

Disclaimers: Do I own Weiss Kreuz and all the related characters? Nope, just the weird ones [Farfarello doesn't count].

Thank you to all of you who still hold on to the hope that I finish this story without too many breaks in between each chapter. Seeing as how life has taken a very interesting turn, I hope to continue to indulge in my writing despite the other commitments in my life. 

****

This is dedicated to all of you who still await each chapter of my "grand" epic. Thank you so much for your reviews and reminders!

****

Chapter 15: Coveting the Unknown

__

Baron's Tokyo Residence

As the sun rose, Rothschild watched its rays touch and glide across the pale skin of the slumbering witch. Majel had slipped into a deep sleep after losing consciousness from the earlier absorption of the demonic power. Except for the slight rising and falling of her chest, one could have easily assumed that she was dead. Rothschild on the other hand, did not indulge in the luxury of slumber. He was still alert and his body thrummed from the earlier energy he had sipped from her. He remained seated in his chair, his left hand cupping his cheek in thought.

Outside of the room, Kanta paused before tapping lightly waiting for the Baron's voice to usher him in. Placing the tea tray by the side table, he bowed before making his way out. Only the Baron's question halted his leave.

"Kanta, has Mr Sato contacted you regarding his whereabouts?"

"No sir. Mr Sato has merely said that he will call when he is ready to be picked up," Kanta replied quietly.

"I see." That single phrase almost made the chauffeur cringe. Rothschild was not pleased with his Japanese contact's seemingly flippant disappearances. Only his pet witches were allowed to indulge in such capricious behaviour simply because it served his greater goal. Kanta bowed once more before hurrying out. He hoped that Sato would call for him soon; Kanta had no wish to see the man 'removed' from the Baron's service.

***************************************

In the room down the hall, Michiko lounged among the thick pillows while idly twirling a lock of her unbound hair. Her thoughts were scattered and indistinct but only because she willed them so. This was because she was willing the Sight to emerge and guide her. She was not purely a pre-cog like Crawford but her abilities were similar to that of Momoe-san's. If compared, Crawford's abilities could be considered the lesser to that of the two.

The thoughts that flashed across her mind's eye included that of the girl Sakura, her dream guy, the men of Schwarz and Weiss and that of the Hunter. Michiko's magical mirror had revealed the various players and she had watched with delight at the battle that had unfolded. She had paid particular attention to several of the men from the two groups as they appeared within the mirror's depths. Once Majel awoke, she would discuss with her Twin regarding these individuals.

From this confusion of visual images, a sequence finally emerged and Michiko smiled in triumph. Once things start to fall into place, the Summoning could begin. But first, any and all obstacles needed to be removed and as far as Michiko was concerned, it could prove to be a real pleasure.

***************************************

__

Weiss HQ

Omi wearily made the coffee while Ken raided the fridge for anything edible. It was now eight in the morning but none of them had got any rest. At the kitchen table, Yoji tiredly rubbed his face while waiting for the coffee to brew. Ran was nowhere in sight. It didn't take a genius to know that the redhead had immediately left for the Koneko after grudgingly driving the rest of the team back. As for the three, they had been praying desperately that they would return home in one piece, preferably alive. 

Yoji and Omi had barely enough strength to walk up the stairs after that hell-raising ride home. Ken had been dumped onto the couch since they couldn't bother to drag him up. The brunette had had that petrified 'deer caught in the headlights' look when they left him there. After a restless night, it was agreed almost instinctively that they start their day. And now they were in their kitchen trying to understand what the hell had been going on.

Breakfast was cold cereal with milk and it somehow perked them up enough to start speculating on the events of last night. Yoji was surprisingly considerate of his team-mates and did not light up as per his custom. He had easily gone through two packs during the night. As each finished his meal, he pushed the bowl aside and waited for the others to finish. It appeared to be an unspoken agreement whereby no talking would happen until after they finished eating. Finally, Omi pushed his bowl aside and looked up at his companions.

"Do you think Ran would bring Aya-san back here?" Omi asked quietly. The other two frowned at the question and Ken spoke up.

"Knowing Ran, he probably would. After that fight…" There was a pause as Ken recalled the incident.

"If he brings her here, Manx'll give us hell," Yoji muttered as he brushed a stray curl aside.

"But Aya-san's his sister, Yoji!" Omi's eyes widened at the subtle implication behind the chestnut blonde's words.

"I know that, Omi. But how would he explain to her about last night? I sure as hell don't!" he snapped in reply.

"There's something really fishy about this and we'll only find out about it tonight," Ken said having brushed aside the earlier conversation. There was a thoughtful frown on his face and the low tone captured the others' interest.

Yoji sighed and stared into the coffee dregs of his mug. "I don't know if I can handle anymore surprises."

"I still can't believe that it was Aya-san that survived that fight. That guy was a very serious fighter and he had those strange powers…" Omi shook his head at the memory. "I don't think we'll be able to handle another Schwarz," he added ruefully.

"I don't think they work for Schwarz. Crawford's too set on his team and that guy didn't look like he was part of it," Ken stated matter of fact.

"I didn't know you were all that interested in psycho-analysing Schwarz, KenKen," Yoji teased.

"Why not? Sorry I don't live up to your idea of a simple soccer-minded guy?" Ken retorted.

"Please don't start arguing," Omi pleaded. "We'll wait for Ran-san to return before discussing this any further, okay? It's time to open the shop."

Yoji groaned and Ken smirked at the man's obvious dislike of the early shift. Unlike him, Ken had the later shift and planned to take the free time to get some decent shut-eye. Omi collected the bowls and turned to face Ken.

"Oh, before I forget. Ken-kun, you'll have to fill in for Ran-san since I have to prepare the report for Manx."

Yoji laughed at the brunette's stunned expression before tossing the apron into his face. 

"Guess I get the last laugh eh, Ken-Ken?"

***************************************

__

Schwarz HQ

Crawford lay propped up on his pillows, his mind methodically going over the events of the night before. Through the drapes of his bedroom, he could see the glint of sun rising in the horizon. He liked it as it was a daily reminder to begin his morning routine - a certainty that comforted him. Today, however, it was an unwelcome reminder of his duties. Given the utter chaos and cock-ups at the warehouse, he now had to handle the fallout and begin damage control.

For a moment, he wished he had Schuldig's room at the opposite end of the hall. The only time it caught the sun's rays were in the evening and that was generally the cue for the German to rouse himself from bed. Unfortunately, today was not a sleep-in for any of them. 

"Might as well wake the guy up," he murmured with a cruel smirk before mentally focusing his 'wake-up' call and releasing it. Given the proximity and close daily contact both mentally and physically, the telepath had developed a particular sensitivity to his team's focused thoughts. Coupled with his current weakened state, the effect was more pronounced. Needless to say, the effect of Crawford's intense mental call was like a very loud alarm clock set to maximum volume within his head. 

"Mein Gott!" The German cursed and swore as he tried to untangle himself from the blankets while pulling himself back up onto the bed.

"Get up, Schuldig before I send Nagi to wake you up," came the curt after thought once the horrible jangling started to fade from the telepath's internal hearing.

"Ja, ja, I'm up!" Schuldig grumbled as he managed to tug the clingy blanket off. 

Sitting on the bed, he tiredly rubbed at his sleep-heavy eyes and tried to focus on regrouping his mental processes. They should not be working today especially after the disaster of the night before. Even as he tried to pull himself from the bed, his eyes drooped downwards defying his will before succumbing to sleep and gravity. A loud bang jerked him awake and he saw Nagi standing by the door. The teenager looked like hell but the sharp glint in his eye warned the German to get moving.

Waving his hand in an 'I know, I know' gesture, Schuldig stumbled into his adjoining bathroom. He knew what the teen was capable off when pissed and he had no desire to experience it today. Nagi would always deliberately turn the water to cold before using his telekinesis to toss him in. The worst part was when he would 'trap' Schuldig in there until he was sobered up enough to satisfy him. It was absolute torture for the hot shower-loving telepath.

"Crawford says to take a quick breakfast before meeting in the computer lab. If you dawdle or fall asleep again, I have every right to throw you into Crawford's tub. And we have extra ice in the freezer." With his message and threat voiced, the teenager walked away.

"Who the hell pissed in his fruit juice?" Schuldig grumbled around his toothbrush as he hastily brushed his teeth. Five minutes later though, he was propping his feet on the table and sipping a stolen cup of Crawford's piping hot coffee.

***************************************

Majel dreamed. It was not so much a dream as a revelation. Within the borderless expanse of her mind's inner eye, she watched the procession of images pass by her in waves. They flew pass her, around her, above her, until they surrounded her. Each image showed a promise of what would be given to the one who released It from the seals that bound it within the Nether Realm. Majel allowed herself to be swept along and felt her hidden desires burst forth.

"Yes, yes, YES!" 

The words escaped her lips in a shrill hiss. Just as suddenly as they appeared the images disappeared, swallowed within the darkness of the mind's infinity. In its place was a shadow that appeared indistinct, its edges blurring as it approached her. She drew back in fear as it reached out to touch her. But even as she tried to escape, she found it appearing in front of her. Finally it caught her and Majel felt a powerful shock rock through her.

She felt the energy flood her body like molten fire. It burned and she screamed in agony. She brought her hands to her face and cried out in horror at the thick scabs that formed over them. Her skin peeled off her in putrid strips and she collapsed onto the ground writhing in pain and fear. It seemed like an eternity of torment but as fast as the pain came, it left her. Now, a strange calm blanketed her. The energy that had flooded her now thrummed within her veins. Her unholy baptism was complete. The servant of the Great Demon was ready to serve her master.

For Majel, the dark powers she now possessed were the fulfilment of her deepest desires - the master's promise to his loyal servant.

***************************************

__

Author's Notes:

I took a rather long time with this. I think I went a little melodramatic for Majel's dream sequence. I don't even know how this chapter actually worked itself out. The only part I really enjoyed was writing about the Schwarz household. I think our maladjusted assassins are rather fun to write about. Hmm, maybe I should daydream a little harder to get this story into shape. I'm starting to lose focus – look at the pointless Weiss dialogue… I'm so ashamed.

Anyway, the notes here are very short. I just don't know what to say about this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be fun to write. So please leave a review to tell me what you think. Till then, ja mata ne!


	4. Black plus White equals Hunter's Grey

Disclaimer: You know who owns them. Surely I don't have to tell you? 

******Foreword in brief**

Hi all! Many apologies for putting this story on indefinite hold. I've been having some serious writer's block and coupled with major work-related assignments and duties, it has not been easy thinking about the story. Okay, so I've been paying more attention to my other big Inuyasha fic _'Entwined Destinies'_ but even that has been temporarily shelved until I can free up some time. Looks like I'll start my long walks to get the creative juices flowing once more. But until then, I'll continue to post periodically what I have completed, so hang in there!

Bern.

(June 2004)

_Thank you to:_

**Melrose Stormhaven, Larania Drake, Aeris, Gene Weiss, Kenneth and Sara**. Thank you so much for supporting this fic. I've certainly had to bring myself back to it after such a long absence. Hopefully it'll not disappoint.

**Chapter 16: Black plus White = Hunter's Grey**

****

_Momoe-san's house, suburbs of Tokyo_

_Seven p.m._

The members of Weiss glared with ill-concealed hatred as they eyed their nemesis. Schwarz, on the other hand, appeared bored at the stand off yet remained alert for any possible provocation. To an innocent bystander, the two groups looked like arcade game characters lined in opposing rows ready to do battle. It was almost amusing. At that moment, the door to the shrine clicked open and Seki stepped out to greet the two groups. He took in the almost palpable tension in the air and wondered at the whims of Fate in choosing these two groups for Guardians.

"Good evening, gentlemen," he smiled in greeting. "If you could follow me, I will take you to see the Prophetess. She is keen on meeting you personally."

Stepping back, Seki allowed room for them to enter. For a moment, neither side moved. Finally, Crawford took the first step and walked into the building. Schuldig raised an eyebrow in surprise at his action, but followed. Nagi entered after him but Farfarello lingered outside, eyeing the tense members of Weiss. Ran's eye flicked over at Seki and caught the message within the clear emerald depths. Farfarello would not attack any of them while he was there. And Ran believed him.

"Yoji, Omi, Ken," he called out to them. "Enter the building, I'll take up the rear."

Ken looked ready to protest but Yoji gently shoved the stocky brunette along while shaking his head for silence. Omi lingered for a moment longer, his fingers itching to grasp a dart from his hidden arsenal. Ran's warning glare soon sent him scooting in after the other two. A final glance at the Irishman and Ran strode into the building. He heard the soft padding of footsteps but refrained from looking behind. Entering through a doorway, he found the others either lounging on the comfortable sofas and chairs or leaning against the wooden walls.

There was something about the place that calmed all of them. As they waited for the Prophetess to arrive, the tension between the two groups unconsciously lessened. Ran found himself sitting beside Crawford but it did not bother him as much as he thought it should. Omi and Ken seemed to have struck up a conversation with the teenage telekinetic and even Farfarello seemed to have mellowed. His knife had returned to its sheath and he had found a corner of a wall to lean his wiry frame against.

Yoji seemed unconcerned when Schuldig dropped himself into a chair opposite him and both of them merely glanced at each other calmly. For the German, his curiosity was muted and he felt no urge to pick the brains of the Weiss group. Even his feelings of revenge at Balinese's treatment of him the night before seemed unimportant somehow. For the two groups, the excitement was not so much about each other but that of the reason they were here. And it was this reason alone that a strange truce had formed between the two otherwise deadly enemies.

Momoe-san smiled as she looked into the mirror's depths. It showed her the group of men who were in the living room and the unusual reluctance they exhibited in wanting to provoke one another. That was good, as it made the matter of explaining the situation to them a lot easier. The room they were in was infused with the aura of countless Guardians who had met there throughout the ages. It carried the essence of their unity and the sense of purpose that was their calling. And despite both Weiss and Schwarz being the newest group of Guardians, their respective souls had instinctively responded accordingly to the spiritual calling of the place.

"Nanami," Momoe-san called to the girl who was helping Aya with her bandage. "Could you bring some refreshments for our guests when you've finished helping Aya-chan? Thank you, dear."

A minute later, Nanami disappeared out the door to attend to Momoe-san's request. Aya remained perched on the stool she sat on, nervously tugging the edge of her dark tunic. Momoe-san's promise of designing the Hunter's new outfit had been fulfilled. Aya could not help but admire the work but at the same time felt a little embarrassed at having to show it off to the men who were to be her Guardians. Licking her lips in nervous expectation, she waited for Momoe-san to lead her into the room.

"Aya-chan, you shouldn't worry about meeting them. They all know of you in some way, so relax and allow them to 'feel' your aura. If you're too nervous, it'll distract them," Momoe-san said as she reached out to grasp the younger girl's hand.

"I can't help it, Momoe-san. I mean, after last night… Even I wouldn't have a good impression of myself. How could I expect them to?" Aya muttered disconsolately.

"Whatever it may be you will still have to face them. At this point in time, they need you as much as you need them in handling this situation. Besides, after the way you handled yourself in that fight with that powerful pyrokinetic, I believe they hold you in much higher regard than you otherwise believe. Think about it Aya-chan, if they had no faith in you, would they have even cared about your welfare? That young telekinetic did his best to help you, surely the least you could do is thank him?" Momoe-san prodded the nervous girl.

"But the rest of them didn't help me, even Nii-san," Aya mumbled.

"They knew on an instinctive level that it was your fight, not theirs. Don't forget that they had been dealing with several of those demons by themselves with little idea on how to defeat them. They were either injured or exhausted. Also, they have an unfortunate past that is now the biggest stumbling block to their unity. And the only way to remove it is if you were to go out there and show them who you are. Hiding away and thinking that you can handle everything by yourself is a guarantee to getting yourself killed. Nanami, Seki and I can only help so much, but we are not your Guardians - they are. And you _need_ them to succeed. So be the Hunter and face your destiny together with them by your side."

Aya looked up into the wrinkled face that held a steely look within the eyes and felt the courage stir within her heart. Smiling at the old lady, Aya nodded her head in agreement and stood up to follow the Prophetess out of the room and towards her soon-to-be Guardians.

_Tokyo University_

_Evening_

"Phew! I thought that old geezer was never gonna let us go! I mean, how much pointless drivel about ancient superstitions can one go on about?" Kouya Makoto grumbled as she swung her backpack over shoulder.

"I'm just glad that it's over," Sakura replied with a grin. "Now, all we have to do is hand in a dissertation on how superstitions have an impact on the cultural history of our society."

Makoto groaned loudly. "You just had to mention that, didn't you? Just as I was getting in the mood of enjoying the short weekend."

Sakura laughed and swatted her friend on the arm. "You party too much, Makoto-chan. I'm surprised how you manage to get your work done in between the latest rave and boyfriend."

"That's where you come in," Makoto smirked in reply. "How else would all those tedious assignments get done?"

"You're incorrigible," Sakura scolded playfully as they exited the building. Walking through the tree-lined avenue of the grounds, they soon parted ways. Waving their goodbyes, Sakura soon found herself walking towards the rented apartment she shared with two other university students.

The crisp autumn air of the velvety night sky was a refreshing change from the dry, recycled air of the lecture hall. Stretching her arms wide, she took a deep breath of the leaf-scented air. A light breeze caught hold of her hair and sent it fluttering about her face. Closing her eyes in momentary bliss, she failed the see a figure following her. The man's unusual dress caught the attention of several passers-by but they did no more than glance before looking away quickly. Everything about him warned of danger.

Huo Long was bored with his duty of shadowing the girl but the Baron had made it clear that it was important. Tomoe Sakura played a big role in the Summoning and she was not to come to any harm. Simply put, Huo Long found himself with the mind-numbing job of babysitting. She had not even noticed him in spite of his unique clothing. Huo Long had a few uncomfortable moments when he was eyed rather hungrily by several bolder women who passed him by.

He watched her silently, his heightened senses reading her ki. At this moment, it was calm and he relaxed in its soothing aura. He was not an empath per se, but given his natural psychic ability and highly skilled martial arts training, it was now a natural extension of it. Sakura struck him as someone who had once faced death and is now experiencing life once more. He knew that she had hosted the Great Demon before in the place of the Hunter. It was fortunate that the Guardians had stepped in to rescue her.

Thinking about this only brought thoughts of the Baron and his intentions to mind. Huo Long served him as repayment for saving his life and for his subsequent training. He swore loyalty and thus would continue to fulfil that obligation until one of their deaths. It was an oath that he was now starting to question. He had heard of this Demon and that the power it held could destroy the world. While humanity in general was lacking in his ideas of honour, respect and self-discipline, Huo Long did not feel that it justified such a cruel fate. In a way, he hoped that such a destructive course would be averted, but then again, it would pit him against the Hunter.

The Hunter had been a disappointment. However, he had to concede the fact that she had managed to hold her own against him. The few blows that hit him still hurt and he bore the bruises stoically, even a little proudly. On the other hand, he believed that he might have fractured a couple of her ribs in the final blow. Secretly he was pleased that he had been stopped from using his flame, it had not been a fair fight since the beginning. The Hunter was still lacking in experience. No doubt, after her defeat, she would be working hard to improve her skills even more. When the next fight took place, he could expect to earn a much harder victory – if she did not defeat him first. The thought almost brought a smile to his lips.

Sakura felt a little uncertain as she approached her apartment block. There was a niggling feeling of being watched but when she turned around, there were only a few passers-by hurrying on their way. After her earlier ordeal with the body organ thieves and later with Schwarz, she had begun to develop an internal radar for such things. Briefly, she wondered if she should drop by the flower shop where Aya lived but then decided against it. She had promised Ran that she would look out for his sister and the last thing she ought to do was to invite trouble for the both of them.

Thankfully, the bright lights of the lobby pushed her worried thoughts aside. Quickly letting herself in with the coded key-card, Sakura headed for the elevator. The feeling was now gone and for that she was glad. But what could have prompted the fear? If it had been Schwarz, what would they want with her? She had very little knowledge of them and Weiss was dead. If they wanted revenge, Sakura knew that they would have simply come up to kidnap or even kill her. Schwarz was anything but shy in their activities. So who could it be then? That secret group Estet? She knew that the Three Elders had been killed by Weiss, so what use was she to them? How can you be blackmailed by someone if that someone was already dead?

Her thoughts were starting to whirl around in her head. If anything, Sakura was sure that if and when the person would reveal himself, she would have no one there to protect her. The thought sent a deep chill of fear through her heart.

"I wish you were here, Ran…"

_Author's Notes: Hmm, a short chapter. It is meant more as a filler to the coming ones in which things are revealed and other interesting stuff. Yeah, this is a cheat chapter of sorts – I wanted to introduce Momoe-san's pad, Aya-chan's indecision, and a further character exploration of Huo Long and Sakura. It seems that I'm starting to characterise Huo Long as your typical anime villain with a heart. lol I'm starting to get very fond of him, especially after the preliminary sketches of him were done by Xrystal. Thanks for making him come 'alive'!_

_Sakura's character is still underdeveloped. She has matured a little but I've yet to give her much 'airtime' as it were. But she does have a big role to play and all I hope is that I don't put her in the 'damsel-in-distress' role too much. The story is still playing itself out so I hope you keep on reading. And as always, please leave me a review! I'm always keen to read what you've got to say! Till the next chapter, ja mata ne! _


	5. The Seals of Fate

_It's been a very long time since I've updated this story. It's not that I wish to abandon it but it's getting harder and harder to lay the events out in a satisfactory manner. Is it writer's block? Maybe… Or perhaps it's time to move on to something else. But one thing's for sure, I'll continue it for as long as the muse inspires me. One can hope that Weiss will continue long into the future if nothing less than a cult favourite; or just as a good action show with pretty boys who kick butt. _

_Thank you to all of you who have been leaving reviews and motivational messages. I'm glad that you like the story Kris; I hope that the rest of it won't disappoint you too much. :lol:_

_Well, Aeris, it has been awhile but better late than never:grins: I agree that the girls' personalities still do not make riveting stuff but then again, it is largely the guys that so many people are focused on. However, the blank slates that are the girls can also make for a really interesting development. I just need to sit down and think about it some._

_Thank you Akai, your thoughts have certainly returned my attention to the fic. True there's no big shounen-ai implications but there is some subtle humour based on the common 'pairings' in most Weiss fics._

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Seals of Fate**_Baron Rothschild's residence,  
Evening_

The Baron's eyes almost glowed with barely suppressed delight as he realised that his goal was one step closer to fulfilment. Majel had awoken from her 'sleep' and had seen the vision of the future. She seemed to pulse with power and Rothschild was greedily leeching it off her. Majel did not seem to mind his closeness but remained comfortably propped up in bed. Kanta had provided her with dinner but she ate little, preferring to indulge in the blood red wine that came with it.

"Are you well rested, my pet?" the Baron almost crooned to his lady witch.

"I am content, Baron." Majel smiled in reply. Her lips were upturned but her eyes remained cold. Rothschild returned the smile.

"You said that the Four Seals that guard the Great Demon have been weakened sufficiently to allow us to break it," Rothschild began. "Where, my dear, are they located? And how soon will we be able to begin the Resurrection?" The eagerness in his voice was palpable.

"Two of the Seals have been shattered. This happened when the Three Elders were defeated by Weiss and Schwarz. That is why the minions from the Nether Realm have been able to escape into this world. The Third Seal is located within the sacred grounds of the Atsuta-jinguu Shrine – its embodiment is that of the sacred sword "Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi". The fourth Seal resides within the House of the Guardians. It would be easier to claim the Third Seal before destroying the Fourth Seal. That way, the Guardians will have more trouble with the increasing number of demons to hinder us from obtaining it," Majel stated.

Rothschild gave a cruel chuckle at the trouble that was brewing in the horizon for the Guardians. True, Weiss and Schwarz had 'helped' him in removing the Three Elders but it was not that he did not have a back-up plan ready. The problem had been satisfactorily eliminated and that was all that mattered. Now, the two groups and the Hunter were proving themselves to be his biggest obstacles in achieving his goal. Hopefully, the sheer number of demon minions would soon overwhelm them but Rothschild was not willing to bet on it.

The purpose of the Hunter was to eliminate the threat of the Great Demon; the Guardians, as the additional reinforcements to ensure that the Hunter's job was accomplished. Each Guardian carried within them a power of the spirit that was the antithesis of evil. This in turn came from the purity of their souls. It was almost laughable that these 'pure' souls were in fact assassins that walked in the shadows of the night. Sometimes, in the greater scheme of things, one cannot help but to question its twisted logic. Their very profession gave them an added edge – they would not hesitate to kill if it served their better interest.

Rothschild frowned as he realised the implications of this thought. He had no doubt that Schwarz would eliminate their foes without too much effort. It was Weiss that interested him more. They were hired vigilantes, the renegade white knights of this cruel modern day and age. And they possessed a higher degree of moral fibre than their 'black' counterparts. If they were the Guardians, they had certainly not manifested any form of supernatural or psychic ability. So what could they possibly have that warranted their status?

The Baron's thoughts were interrupted when a knock sounded on the door. It opened and Michiko sashayed in. She had a smug look on her face and without asking for permission, gracefully reclined at the foot of Majel's bed.

"You look like the cat who caught the canary, my dear," Rothschild said, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Mmm, and a rather pretty canary at that," Michiko replied as she idly twirled the mirror's cord. "Our little sacrifice has the hots for one of the Guardians – not that I blame her. He's an absolute _dream_."

"I see that you have been busy with your own spying, Sister," Majel smirked. "So which of the Guardians have you targeted for your seductions?"

Michiko laughed, her voice carrying huskily throughout the room. Lifting the mirror high, she held it so that it caught the light and glinted sharply. To its viewers, a man's face appeared and the three of them smiled evilly.

* * *

_Momoe-san's house,_  
_Evening_

"Ran!"

Blinking his eyes in surprise, the redhead leader of Weiss looked up to see the amused eyes of Crawford. Grimacing at the American, he turned towards the caller. A moment later, he was holding a plate with a slice of chocolate cake on it and a steaming mug of green tea. Nanami then moved on to serve Schuldig and Yoji.

"You looked totally spaced out, Abyssinian," came Crawford's low voice.

Ran's sole response was to send him the nastiest glare in his repertoire. As usual the effect on the ebony-haired man was lost. Crawford allowed himself to indulge in the confectionery. It was a little-known fact that Crawford had a thing for chocolate – the richer, the better. As he ate, he could not help but speculate the almost cordial atmosphere that permeated the place. It was almost soothing to be able to sit down and relax without worrying about when your enemy would strike you down. Crawford could barely remember the last time he had felt such peace.

Ran's thoughts were taking him down a similar path. The fact that his greatest enemy was currently sitting beside him and enjoying his slice of cake did not seem wrong in the slightest. Ran felt that he should be angry about it but could not muster sufficient annoyance to vent. There was something about this place that made him feel at home. Something that made it seem that he could expect to see his parents and sister walk in through the door and tease him for missing out on the fun they had had. That thought prompted him to rise. It seemed that the moment he did that, the spell broke. Now, Weiss and Schwarz watched each other tensely and waited to see who would make the first move.

"Leaving so soon, Ran? You haven't even tasted the cake."

The voice froze him in his tracks and as one they turned to take in the old woman who shuffled through the door. Seki followed after her and helped her sit down. Once she was comfortable, a large tabby cat leapt up and settled itself comfortably on its mistress' lap. She took in the expressions of those around her and almost laughed at the ones on Weiss' faces.

"Momoe-san?" Omi squeaked and Ken made a strange gurgling sound. Yoji looked dazed with his jaw open and Schuldig did not resist the opportunity reach over to shut it for him.

"Nice dental work, Kudou," came the smart reply but Yoji simply let it pass with a quick glare.

"How?" Ran's question was straightforward enough.

"Is it really that impossible after all the things you've witnessed?" Momoe-san replied her eyes twinkling with merriment. "Come now, can't you give this old lady a little credit for being a good actress?"

"All this time you were acting?" Ken managed to blurt out. "But Manx, Kritiker, everybody? Surely they must have checked up on your background?"

"Of course they did, Ken-san. I haven't led a life of intrigue for over fifty years, so what kind of dark secret could they have dug up, hmm?" Momoe-san asked matter of factly. "Kritiker needed a front for you boys, and I provided it for them. Quite amusing how they tried to explain the reasoning behind it, really. But I knew that by agreeing, I would be able to watch out for you four. It was sad when I had to let you go to stop the Summoning."

"Madam Momoe," Crawford's voice cut through the air, his demeanour now the authoritative Schwarz leader. "Can you explain to the rest of us the purpose of this visit? I doubt we're here to simply have tea and make polite conversation."

"Ever the businessman, Crawford-san," Momoe-san chuckled as the American's face began to frown. "All in good time. But first, I must ask you if your visions have begun to affect you adversely."

Cawford paled slightly and that satisfied the old woman. Ran's eyes had widened and his jaw tightened. Momoe-san noted the redhead's expression and smiled ruefully. It was such a pity to have had to resort to such things, but if she had not, they would not be here.

"The visions are strong for those who have the ability to see the future. Or for those whose reason for living lies with its saviour," Momoe-san said quietly. "The both of you had it because of that. I am sorry that it had to be a great burden to you both, but there is a reason for it. It points to a path that you must take so as to prevent a great evil from befalling the world."

"This world should be cleansed of its impurities, old woman!" Farfarello's voice boomed throughout the silence of the room and a few of them winced at it. "The Lord has allowed the transgressions of his creation pollute and befoul the earth. It is fit for none but the spawn of Satan!"

Everybody else but Momoe-san began to look edgy. Both Yoji and Schuldig who were nearer to the Irishman, started to inch away from the now wild-eyed man. One could not help but to admire the way Momoe-san remained unruffled. Continuing to stroke her cat, she quietly faced the white-haired man.

"Perhaps it may seem that way to you, Farfarello-san," Momoe-san said softly. "However, the end of the world is not to be determined by one man. If the end were to eventually come, it should come from God Himself, should it not? Your anger towards God is misplaced, Farfarello. Perhaps one day you will find the wisdom to face the truth behind that rage."

For a moment, nothing happened. Schuldig and Crawford were speechless in shock while the others were confused at what was happening. The next was a sudden blur as the berserker's rage broke. Before Nagi could respond to Crawford's cry to restrain Farfarello, the berserker had stopped before the old woman with his unsheathed blade poised for the downward plunge. It was only then that they realised why. Nanami was pointing a gun at him, its sight trained unerringly between the man's eyes.

"I know that you don't feel pain, Farfarello," Nanmi's voice was cold and deadly with intent. "That's why I won't waste my bullets trying to slow you down. After all, isn't a bullet to the brain the quickest way for dealing with troublesome people?"

The room's temperature was below freezing as the words left the girl's mouth. The way she handled the situation was proof that she meant business. Even Crawford was impressed at her cool and professional dealing with the Irishman. Mentally, he made a note that he would get Schuldig and Nagi to hang the idiot in cell for the duration of the week. No one said anything and the silence was a thick smothering blanket over the company. Finally, Farfarello backed down by slowly stepping back and sheathing his blade. It was only when he returned to his corner that the tension began to dissipate.

Nanami returned to gun to wherever it was hidden on her person and remained stiff and forbidding. Seki had remained silent throughout the incident. He too, returned his weapon discreetly and returned his attention to the room. Ken, Omi and Nagi looked ill while Yoji held pained expression on his face. The remaining men were pale but betrayed no other emotion. It was at this moment that Seki realised that one of their members was missing. Turning to look, he could not see her. Trusting Nanami to handle things in his absence, he went off in search of the elusive Hunter.

He eventually found her in the training room staring at the assorted martial arts books. He made his way to stand beside her and watched her. Finally unable to bear the stare he was giving her, Aya turned to face him.

"I know," was her simple reply.

"Then why don't you?" he asked her.

"I don't know? Insecure? Anxiety? Fear?" came the low reply. "Momoe-san told me not to worry but that's like telling a drowning man not to reach for a float."

"Only because you see it as such. Your brother is almost ready to tear the walls down to look for you. I'm hoping you would see him before the repair bills become too expensive," came the teasing reply.

Aya chuckled softly. "'Nii-san would do that, wouldn't he?" she agreed, her eyes now seeing as if into a memory.

"Aa."

Aya knew Seki was right. She could not spend her whole life trying to avoid her Guardians. They needed each other to survive this approaching calamity. Her silly pride and childishness was doing nothing to save the situation. Only by facing up to it will she ever hope of doing better in her role as the Hunter. The image of Huo Long flashed through her mind and she gritted her teeth. To run away was to let him win - and Aya was a very sore loser.

"Hey, Seki!" she called out. "What're you waiting for? We've got guests to meet and evil demons to kill!"

Seki grinned and followed the now perky Hunter back to the living room. As he entered, he saw that they were now staring at him, or rather the person beside him. Ran quickly stood up and moved forward. Allowing a warm smile to cross his face, Seki reached to pull the lightly blushing girl further out.

"Everybody, I would like to introduce the Hunter – Fujimiya Aya."

* * *

_Author's Notes: So they finally meet face-to-face! What could possibly happen now? And what about the fate of the remaining Seals? The so-called sacred sword known as "Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi" (grass-cutting sword) does exist. It is one of the Imperial treasures residing in the Atsuta-jinguu Shrine. Unlike the publicly displayed British Crown Jewels, these are only seen by the emperor and a few chosen Shinto priests. It is said to have been handed down to the Imperial family by the goddess Amaterasu Oomikami. And the Fourth Seal is sitting somewhere in Momoe-san's house. So where can it possibly be hiding? You'll have to wait and see._

_I've certainly been dawdling with the Aya/Guardians meeting. Well, some of you wanted to see more of the Wyrd Twins as well as wonder where the baddies fit into the grand scheme of things. I'm writing like I would for an anime series. Each chapter is supposed to play itself out and at the same time fulfil its purpose in presenting the story. I hope you guys can bear with me on this. The next chapter will involve some excitement and we'll get to see how Weiss & Schwarz try to handle their roles as Guardians. Hopefully, that is…_

_So drop me a note and I'll do my best to answer your questions without spoilers. Till then, ja mata ne!_


End file.
